Disclosed herein is a method for generating a custom media template for printing by an image production device and a method for printing on custom media using an image production device, as well as a corresponding apparatus.
When printing on pre-printed media stock (such as for checks, W-2s, 1099s, invoices, mailing labels, etc.), a user must manually line up the media stock so that text will print in the proper locations. In conventional image production devices, a user must either create a custom template or download/install a template specific for your pre-printed stock. This process is inefficient because not all companies provide templates for the pre-printed media stock that they sell and even if the templates are available, the user must print a test sheet because the alignment is different for each printer. In this manner, the user must print the test sheet, make any corrections to positioning and then print another test sheet, repeating this process until the content is properly aligned with the custom media stock. This process results in wasted time, pre-printed media stock, ink, etc. and causes the user's frustration level to rise.